What Happened to Baelfire
by onceuponatime99
Summary: What happens when Baelfire comes back to Storybrook as a sixteen year old boy? Who is the strange girl with him? Will Mr. Gold lose his son again?


Okay, so this story takes place after the most recent episode, _The Stranger. _For those of you who didn't see it, Emma is in the car with Henry, leaving Storybrook. I do not own _Once Upon A Time._

Chapter 1

"But, Emma you can't leave Storybrook. No one can!" Henry said a slight note of panic in his voice. Emma Swan stomped down on the pedal harder and turned to look at Henry. "Who would you rather be with, me or Regina?" she asked quietly. Henry was about to say "Of course you Emma!" when he turned to look out the front windshield. "Emma look out!" he yelled. Emma turned just in time to see a young boy walking across the road, talking to a girl who was still on the sidewalk. Emma stomped the brakes, but the momentum carried her forward. The car rammed into the boy who flew back, landing on his back. The girl on the sidewalk ran towards them all the time yelling something Emma couldn't hear. Emma and Henry leapt from the car. The girl was already bending over him, feeling his chest. She looked over at them a mix of fury and panic on her face. "Look where you're going! You could have killed him!" she shouted her face slowly reddening in the dark. Emma heard a familiar roar of a motorcycle behind her. "Great" she thought "Just what I need right now." August drove up beside them. "What happened?" he asked his eyes roving from the boy on the ground to the girl beside them. Their eyes locked. "Is that….?" He started looking at her. She nodded. August shook his head, a grin on his face. "What?" Emma demanded. "Nothing," said the girl glaring at her, "Mind your own business!" Emma glared back at her for a second then turned to August. "Can you take him on your motorcycle to the hospital?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't think that is a good idea." he said, "Henry, go get Mr. Gold, please. There is a light on his shop." "Great," thought Emma "This night is going great." Mr. Gold hobbled out of his shop, followed by a panic stricken Henry, filling him on the story. Emma walked up to Mr. Gold. "Can you take him to the hospital? I need to get Henry home." She said, seeing how her chances of taking Henry were very slim now. He nodded and Emma was off, quicker than a rabbit, in her car driving Henry home. Mr. Gold crouched over the boy next to August and the girl. "What's your name?" he asked her. She screws up her face and thinks for a moment. "Viviane" she says. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he heard her say "Yeah, I like that" under her breath. "Can we get going?" she asked impatiently, "He could die." Mr. Gold chuckled and said back, "I don't think he's going to die, dearie. He'll probably have a few cracked or bruised ribs tough." This did not seem to ease the girls mind. "I'll get my car then." Mr. Gold says and walks off. "So, Tink," August says a slight hint of humor in his voice, "What are you and Baelfire doing here?" Tinkerbell shakes her head. "Spying, I guess. Peter thinks Hook is here so we came to check it out. Then that woman came and hit him with her car! I hate those noisy vehicles!" she said gritting her teeth. August laughed. "Emma is not very observant, is she?" he said. "One thing though," Tink said. "What?" August asked. She took a deep breath. "Don't tell Mr. Gold who we are. I don't trust him, and I don't think Bae would either." August nodded just as Mr. Gold rounded the corner in his car. "Get in" he called out the window.

Viviane and August heaved Bae up and into the backseat of Mr. Gold's car. Viviane buckled him in, his head lolling unpleasantly. When Mr. Gold looked at her she said, "What? Safety first is one of the stupid rules to the fatal contraptions, right?" Then she continued feeling his wrist and chest for a pulse. "Good news is," she said with a grin, "It can be repaired easily!" She took out a small pouch from around her waist and pulled out a pinch of sparkling gold dust. August grabbed her wrist and shook his head. She rolled her eyes but put the pixie dust back obediently. Mr. Gold stopped the car at the front of the hospital doors. He inclined his head back and finally got a good look at the girl. Her hair was long and brown, tied off in two low pigtails. She was wearing jeans and dark green shirt. Most extraordinary however, was her eyes. They were light green, almost neon, with golden flecks. The boy was far less remarkable. He had brown hair and a black jacket. His hands were scraped and his breathing was ragged. He looked somewhat familiar, like a distant cousin that he hadn't seen in a very long while. This was impossible! Mr. Gold was an only child! He didn't have any cousins or brothers! Then who could this boy be? He focused his attention back on the girl. "Who is he?" he asked. "None of your b-"she hesitated "His name is Viktor, here at least." "No, this girl and her friend were not normal." Mr. Gold thought as she and August heaved Viktor out of the car.


End file.
